Algo que jamás ocurrió
by Laura Paty
Summary: Una mini historia alterna del volumen siete donde Masaki aparece y hace de las suyas con Morinaga y sempai. Escrita por Gaby Ibarra en el POV SEMPAI y yo en el POV MORINAGA.
**Advertencia de esta mini historia:**

 **La idea fue pedida por Angie para su cumple, un trío me pidió con ellos, aquí va y espero que no me asesinen las demás. En fin, la historia es una brecha alterna en el volumen siete del manga, sólo así justificamos este tipo de locuras. ¡Muchas felicidades! Y si la leen espero que la disfruten, pues contiene partes bastante fuertes. Como saben los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga. Atentamente Laura Paty.**

 **Agradecimiento a Laura Paty por incluirme en su genial idea que me atrapó desde que lo inició, no sólo para hacer la ilustración, además de ser interesante la dinámica de escribir en colaboración, ya que Laura Paty escribe el POV de Morinaga y yo (Gabriela Ibarra) escribo el POV de Souichi ¡Felicidades Angie! saludos a las lectoras de mi parte Gabriela Ibarra y disfruten la historia, las que se atrevieron lo hicieron bajo su responsabilidad porque se les advirtió, no sé si nos asesinen…pero ¡Valió la pena hacerlo!**

.

.

POV MORINAGA

Las noticias hacía varios días hablaban de un violador experto que abusaba de hombres homosexuales, por lo cual sempai no dejaba de burlarse de mí, no perdía tiempo cada que salía a la luz un nuevo caso en el cual decían que al salir del bar abusaban de esos hombres en la privacidad de cuartos de hotel. Aparentemente ese tipo los drogaba, luego los sacaba del lugar con mentiras; aquello que les daba los ponía excitados y a la vez sumisos, finalmente los ataba e incluso a algunos los azotaba. Se caracterizaba por buscar hombres homosexuales que fueran activos o semes para sodomizarlos y dejarlos exhaustos sin que pudieran caminar al siguiente día. Las primeras veces no escucharon las acusaciones, tipos que salen de bares a tener sexo no son algo que se castigue, sin embargo cuando los casos aumentaron en número, además de la forma tan abusiva para llevarlos técnicamente por la fuerza ya que al salir del bar donde los drogaba, se ponían totalmente indefensos, comenzó por volverse una noticia muy popular en Nagoya.

Respecto nuestra relación no comprendo nada, cada vez que damos un paso retrocedemos muchos otros, cuando volvió de Canadá tuvimos sexo de una manera tan especial que creí que todo estaba mejorando, no obstante continúa con los rechazos ahora de manera más tajante; cuando justo creo percibir su dulzura o necesidad de afecto, mis palabras regresan a mi cabeza en forma de golpes que lastiman mi corazón mucho más que mi cuerpo. Aquella tarde mientras me mandó por más cerveza pues en la nevera se habían terminado, el volvió al departamento, quizá hoy tenga la oportunidad de unirme a él si se pone lo bastante ebrio como para estar relajado. Compré las cosas necesarias en la tienda para luego caminar por la calle pensando en tantas cosas, quizá sería posible que un día sea completamente aceptado y amado por sempai. Subí las escaleras que se hicieron enormes mientras reflexionaba, el sonido de mis pasos se escuchaba en el silencio de la noche. Al caminar bajé mi rostro reflexionando, no dejé de suspirar una y otra vez por tantas cosas que me envolvían, pero en el momento en que al alcé la vista a nuestro departamento, me llevé la sorpresa de que alguien está en la puerta con sempai, camine unos cuantos pasos más para percatarme de que Masaki es quien se encuentra parado junto a sempai. Un sentimiento de nostalgia recorrió mi corazón, esa persona que tuvo alguna vez el lugar más importante para mí, está tan cerca otra vez. No únicamente las cosas dulces llenaron mis pensamientos, también los recuerdos amargos donde fui inculpado por su propia boca, siendo el único responsable para padecer el rechazo de todas las personas que conocí en Fukuoka. Nada del pasado importa más, simplemente sé que necesito hablarle y saber que todo este tiempo ha estado bien, que quizá en su corazón guarda un poco de afecto por mi persona aunque nunca fuera el que llegué a necesitar en otra época.

En un impulso tomé sus manos para preguntar lo que realmente me importó tanto tiempo atrás:

— Es verdad… Masaki-san…¿Cómo te encuentras? … Estoy tan feliz… todo este tiempo he estado tan preocupado por ti.

El tiempo se hizo extraño puesto que se había detenido mientras sujeté las manos de Masaki entre las mías, sentía su calor, la suavidad y a pesar de ello todavía creí que esto podría ser un sueño. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos escuché una voz familiar diciendo mi nombre.

— Morinaga…

Sin sacarme de mi idilio hasta que escuché de nuevo mí nombre volviendo a la realidad:

— ¡MORINAGA! — Dijo Sempai.

Solté de inmediato las manos de Masaki y lo miré diciendo a sempai:

— Sempai, él es…

— Ya oí quien es, este tipo es Masaki Junya… Bastardo ¿Qué es lo que pretendes viniendo aquí?

— Yo vine para decirle algo que nunca le dije…

Se detuvo sin decir lo que venía a expresar, mi corazón se detuvo un instante en el que los sentimientos de dolor volvieron para atormentarme con unas ganas inmensas de llorar que contuve con todas mis fuerzas. Entonces escuché su voz otra vez:

— Siento interrumpirte con tu… ¿amigo?

— Él es mi sempai de la universidad Tatsumi Souichi.

— ¡Qué gusto me da escuchar eso! Por un momento pensé que él es algo más.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me pensaba decir algo hasta que sempai nos interrumpió:

— ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! Morinaga, este tipo es el que te trató de manera cruel.

Sin dejar que sempai hablara otra vez Masaki se agachó sobre una rodilla, sin soltar mis manos delante de nosotros dijo:

— Vengo a disculparme, estoy tan arrepentido por haberte tratado así que creo que una vida no bastaría para que me perdones o encontrar alguien tan dulce como tú.

— No debes perdonarlo, deberías golpearlo, sino lo haces tú lo haré yo. — Dijo sempai bastante enojado.

— ¡No sempai, espera! — Lo detuve soltando las manos de Masaki y sujetándolo de su brazo.

— No Morinaga, creo que merezco eso y más, adelante hagan conmigo lo que quieran.

— No sempai, no le haremos nada… ¿Masaki por qué no pasas?

— ¡Claro! Gracias, será un placer. — respondió de inmediato Masaki.

Al entrar le dejé las cervezas a Masaki y de inmediato, jale a Souichi a mi habitación para decirle que se tranquilizara puesto que necesito hablar con Masaki, intentó disuadirme pero escuchamos:

— No se preocupen, si les molesta mejor me voy aunque creo que sería bueno charlar un poco los tres juntos si así lo desean. Me gustaría escuchar lo que tu sempai tiene que decir.

Cuando salimos él estaba sentado en la mesa con tres latas abiertas de cerveza, dos puestas en una esquina y otra en su mano, sujeto una de ellas y se la ofreció a sempai:

— Por favor acompáñenme, una cerveza y me retiro para no molestarlos.

— …Está bien, pero se irá cuando termine. — Aseveró Souichi.

— Sempai no puedes decidirlo así.

— No te preocupes cuando terminemos de beber quizá cambien de parecer. — Expresó Masaki con rostro amable.

Un par de minutos pasaron mientras nos explicó las cosas que ocurrieron luego de su intento de suicidio…

— Escapé de ellos cuando trataron de encerrarme en una institución, vague algún tiempo hasta que caí en…

Dejé de escuchar sus palabras y me sentí sumamente incómodo, nada tenía sentido, no podía centrar mi cabeza, además algo duro entre mis piernas me comenzó a doler terriblemente. Su brazo me ayudó a apoyarme y caminé junto a él hasta mi cama, una vez ahí perdí el conocimiento hasta que al abrir mis ojos estaba desnudo atado a la cama y a mi lado sempai estaba recostado junto a mí. Entonces le pregunte a Masaki que nos miraba:

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué haces esto?

— La realidad es otra Morinaga, te conté que escape de la institución donde mis padres me recluyeron, así fue, sin embargo lo hice un par de años después de que me tuvieran en terapias para dejar de ser anormal y resultó que al escapar sólo tenía ganas de liberar esto que llevo dentro, esto que me intentaron hacer olvidar pero nadie puede. Sabes algo ... hace una semana tu hermano llegó al bar donde trabajo y ahí fue cuando me posesioné de él... al hacerlo me percate que todos estos malditos años tu eres la única persona que logró llenar mi corazón con ese maldito amor incondicional que siempre me entregaste. Ahora lo tomaré todo de vuelta, primero voy a tomar a tu agresivo sempai que seguro es el que te hace las cosas a ti.

Al hacer eso sacó un pene de plástico de una maleta que traía consigo y le puso lubricante pues froto con un líquido transparente el enorme aparato. Supe de inmediato lo que ocurriría, abusaría de sempai delante de mí para darme una lección, yo esperaba que despertara sin embargo abrió mis piernas a la fuerza y se colocó en medio de ellas introduciendo el aparato lentamente provocando mi enojo, sin que yo sintiera nada de placer por ello hasta que prendió el aparato y la vibración me hizo gemir:

— MMMmnnnnn… aaagggh…

Intentaba contener mis quejidos pero presionaba con fuerza junto con la vibración haciendo saltar de inmediato mi erección totalmente dura y con ganas de continuar todo, a pesar de que no quería que nada pasara. Me dejó el aparato dentro y se puso ahora sobre mi sempai abriendo sus piernas también. De inmediato grite para que no le hiciera nada:

— Él no es el seme, parece muy rudo pero yo soy quien se lo hace a él.

— Basta Tetsuhiro, no me vas a convencer, yo lo vi claramente, él es tan masculino seguro tu eres el que lo recibe.

Puso lubricante en sus dedos y metió dos a la vez en el cuerpo durmiente a mi lado, sempai al sentirlos abrió totalmente sus piernas quejándose un poco entre sus sueños:

— aaaahhhh… Mori… naga… no seas tan brusco… mmmnnn.

— Veo que es verdad y él es quien te recibe, esta tan dilatado y con dos dedos, lo tienes bien adiestrado.

— Te lo dije, por favor ya no le hagas nada, mejor hazlo conmigo y déjalo ir.

De inmediato sacó sus dedos mientras continuaba retorciéndome con el aparato en mi interior, lo apagó y lo retiro dándome un poco de dolor mezclado con placer por la forma tan ruda de jalarlo de golpe.

— No te mentiré, esto te va a doler al principio pero también te va a gustar, debes relajarte como lo hace tu compañero, aunque mejor no lo hagas a veces me gusta más ver como se retuercen de placer con dolor.

Por mi cabeza pasaron tantas cosas, recordé mi primera vez con Masaki y su forma tan tierna de recibirme ¿qué habría pasado con él para convertirse en este loco?

De inmediato sentí la punzada de su miembro que resultaba mucho más grande que el aparato de plástico, se forzó precipitadamente mientras intentaba respirar lentamente para pensar en otra cosa y permitirle entrar sin que me lastimara. Entró lo más lejos que pudo presionando mis piernas hasta arriba y luego comenzó a embestirme lentamente, resultando bastante doloroso hasta que tocó mi próstata y gemí alto:

— aaaaaggghh… aaahhh.

Intenté por todos los medios sacar mi cabeza de ese acto tan detestable pero todo me traía al placer que me comenzaba a nublar las ideas.

En ese instante escuché algo que me horrorizó.

— Morinaga, ¿Cómo puedo estar haciéndotelo si yo estoy aquí?

Esa incoherencia venía de sempai que se levantó y empujó a Masaki diciendo de nuevo:

— Yo soy el único que puede hacerle algo así a Morinaga.

— Porque no me ayudas y lo tocas mientras continúo. Mételo a tu boca y observa lo que hace Morinaga. —Dijo Masaki.

Levantó mi cadera con ambas manos y permitió que a la vista quedara mi miembro. Cuando Souichi se aproximó a mi endurecido miembro noté que sus ojos tenían las pupilas dilatadas, seguramente estaba completamente drogado. Miró un poco y soplo incluso sobre el glande diciendo:

— Así que tú eres el que entra tantas veces dentro. — Le dijo sempai a mi eje mientras lo introdujo en su boca. Teniendo a sempai en una felación profunda entrando hasta el fondo de su garganta sabía no resistiría mucho tal placer. Las penetraciones aumentaron en velocidad junto con los sonidos de chupeteos y la sensación por todas partes se hizo insoportable, no podía aguantar todo hasta que intenté que sempai se separara gritando:

— Ya no aguanto, ¡me voy a correr en tu boca si no te alejas ahora!

De pronto se nubló mis vista puesto que succionó más fuerte, al tiempo que Masaki frotó con velocidad mi interior y me corrí inmediatamente.

— Tetsuhiro no pensé que te gustara tanto todo esto, no duraste ni cinco minutos en cuanto tu sempai te lo chupó ¿De verdad es tan bueno? Le pediré que me lo haga.

.

POV SOUICHI

Todo fue tan repentino, apenas el idiota de Morinaga llegaba con las cervezas, tocaron la puerta ¡Para darme la maldita sorpresa que era ése Masaki! ¡Él muy tarado lo recibe con un gusto!

No cabe duda que se necesita ser un imbécil profesional para recibirlo como si nada luego de haberlo tratado como basura, de verdad que no me cabe en la cabeza cómo puede dejarle entrar como si nada… y detenerme de evitar lo eche a patadas ¡A mí! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

Aunque Morinaga me arrastró a su cuarto tratando de evitar una posible masacre a una escoria como ésa.

— ¡Por favor sempai! Sólo quiere hablar y pedir perdón por lo que me hizo, aclarar las cosas. — Me suplicó bastante, una parte se retorcía de rabia de pensar en lo que pasó por culpa de ése, la otra me decía, tiene que cerrar ésa puerta… ¡Y con candado!

Opté por ceder con tal que ése Masaki se fuera con la cola entre las patas sabiendo de lo que se perdió, bufé no muy convencido.

— ¡YA ...YA ! Ya entendí… pero después de esto tendrás que recompensar el esfuerzo que haré para soportarlo. — Casi pude ver unas orejas de perro alzarse entre su cabello negro azulado y una cola ondear como abanico. Regresamos donde Masaki, el cual ya había abierto unas cervezas. ¡Menuda conchudez!

Al comenzar a beber con tal de no ver al Masaki ése y de pasada distraerme un poco, empecé a notar que todo se estaba poniendo bastante confuso, hasta que dejé de entender lo que estaban hablando, el aire se me hizo denso y… todo se apagó.

Sentir que la ropa se desliza por sí sola, es raro pero no desagradable, ni siquiera puedo decir dónde o qué demonios pasa, lo único que sé es de la sensación que mi cuerpo experimenta. Un calor extraño me recorrió desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, la luz tenue del cuarto daba formas extrañas, no veo muy bien, no traigo mis lentes, no traigo ropa… pero lo mejor del caso… ¡es que no me importa!

Estoy bastante relajado, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan bien, solo sé que me encuentro en una cama tan cómoda, tan suaves las sábanas, las recorrí bastante interesado, ni siquiera me pareció que esto que digo es bastante estúpido, hasta me reí. Fue entonces que mi mano chocó con un cuerpo a mi lado, lo palpé con mucha torpeza tratando de definir quién era, al alzar la vista, noté que era Morinaga recostado, pero…algo está raro, me sonreí pues estoy un poco mareado y desenfocado.

Parpadeé un poco para ver bien, tal vez por lo estuporoso. Sentí unos dedos recorrer mi interior con algo de rudeza, escuché la voz sin aliento de Morinaga en lo que tocó mi punto sensible masajeando brevemente ya que se detuvo dejándome insatisfecho y encendido.

— Él no es el seme...parece muy rudo, pero no lo es, yo soy quien se lo hace.

Siempre tan descarado y sincero para abrir la bocota, pensé bastante confuso pero en vez de estallar en ira, la forma en que lo dijo, su voz conteniéndose temblorosa, me hizo sentir un calor indescriptible que venía desde mis propias entrañas. Miré su rostro con sus cejas juntas, su mirada cristalizada en un rictus angustioso, quería entregarse a ésa sensación que atormenta su punto más sensible, pero a la vez se niega con su rostro rojo totalmente de vergüenza se ve tan excitado, tan dócil, vulnerable y acorralado. Sonreí bastante malicioso, miré a su lado a otra silueta, mmmh… creo que se parecía a mí ¡Me importa un cacahuate! Estoy tan embelesado por ver el rostro de Morinaga y tenerlo así de indefenso.

— aaaaah…Mo…rinaga, no seas tan brusco …aagh.

Morinaga atado a la cabecera de la cama con unas esposas de cuero y metal, totalmente desnudo, húmedo por el sudor que recorría cada parte de su bien torneado cuerpo, su rostro estaba angustiado, de dolor, con ojos cerrados tratando de luchar con sus ligaduras y algo más…no parecía sufrir del todo, más bien, se debatía en entregarse a una sensación de placer indescriptible, las cejas juntas, la boca entrecerrada dejando escapar gemidos y dulces jadeos entre frases que se interrumpían.

Me levanté excitado, si esto es un sueño quiero participar, porque el otro yo frente a mí se la está pasando de lujo; tiene las piernas de Morinaga abiertas, introduciéndose lentamente. Morinaga arqueó la espalda temblando, aferrándose de las ligaduras, negó brevemente con la cabeza, entonces algo en mí dijo…¡Hey él es mío! Te parecerás a mí o seré yo ¡Pero sólo yo puedo hacerle cosas a Morinaga si yo quiero!

Traté de empujarlo, pero ése doble de mí se sonrió lascivamente en lo que señaló el miembro totalmente duro de nuestro prisionero.

— Por qué no me ayudas y lo tocas mientras continúo. Mételo a tu boca y observa lo que hace Morinaga.

— Así que tú eres el que entra tantas veces dentro. — Era todo tan divertido y casi ridículo, que fue lo único que pude decir en ése momento, Morinaga tenía una expresión de pánico mezclado con placer que se me antojaba ver cuántas expresiones más podía sacarle, siendo que él es el que me descontrola todas las veces. Introduje su miembro ya húmedo en mi boca, frotándolo suavemente en las paredes, sentí como se tensó su cuerpo y su voz trató de ahogar un gemido ronco:

— NNNNGGHHHHA.

Música para mis oídos fue escuchar tal sonido. En medio de los movimientos de mi boca, de reojo pude atisbar lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, apreté su miembro desde la base chupándolo, moviendo mi boca de arriba abajo, aumentando la velocidad. Mi otro yo comenzó a penetrarle un poco más de prisa, entre jadeos me dejé llevar, chupando con más fuerza el presemen que ya salía por las comisuras de la boca, ya que Morinaga está totalmente descompuesto, moviéndose con fuerza, dejándose arrastrar por nosotros, gimiendo descontroladamente acalorado.

— Ya no aguanto, ¡me voy a correr en tu boca si no te alejas ahora!— No me importó su advertencia, es más, lo chupé tan fuerte como pude por competir con mi doble que lo estaba penetrando. No iba a permitir que fuera el primero en dejar que se corriera…¡Ni muerto lo dejo!

Finalmente estalló dentro de mi boca sacudiéndose, su respiración era caótica, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, dejándose caer en nuestras manos, tragué el semen sin ningún asco o vergüenza.

Morinaga puso una expresión angustiada, sus ojos brillantes, con él tan débil e indefenso. Mi doble se mostró algo agitado, pero yo no me sentí satisfecho, hasta ahora él parece llevar la mejor parte.

— Tetsuhiro no pensé que te gustara tanto todo esto, no duraste ni cinco minutos en cuanto tu sempai te lo chupó ¿De verdad es tan bueno? Le pediré que me lo haga.

Le di un empujón a mi doble con molestia en lo que me posesioné de las caderas de Morinaga, el cual con expresión anonadada trató de luchar, pero luce muy debilitado por su previo orgasmo como para oponer resistencia alguna.

— ¡Ni de loco! Ahora me toca a mí, si quieres saber a cuál de los dos prefiere deberás esperar turno o hacerle felación, pero dudo lo harás correrse como lo hice yo.

— ¿¡sempai!? …por fa...vor detente, no sabes lo que ha…— Dijo Morinaga intentando disuadirme.

Puse la mano en la boca de Morinaga, me le acerqué y observé la mirada brillante tan hermosa como ratoncito acorralado, mantequilla en mis manos, completamente a mi merced. Comencé a pensar en todas las veces que me hizo derretirme en sus brazos, no es que me quejara, es un amante experto y siempre dominante conmigo, posesivo en la cama, contrarrestando lo que éramos en lo cotidiano; por una vez en la vida yo tenía el control sobre él en la intimidad, yo podía hacer sucumbir a mis deseos ahora totalmente desatados, desinhibidos. Ya no tengo ése pudor, ésa vergüenza que termina por hacerme caer en su seducción, ahora verlo así me pone a tope, quiero verlo dócil, tenerlo por completo a mi voluntad.

— mmmgh. — Se removió Morinaga viéndome con cara estupefacción, era como si viera a un completo extraño, me desconocía totalmente.

— ¡Te gusta como gime verdad! — Me encaró mi doble, en lo que me entregó un pañuelo, lo tomé y de inmediato le dije a Morinaga:

— Quiero oírlo gemir más, se oye tan lindo y dócil…

— Pero..semmmgh. — Ni tiempo le di para articular palabra alguna en reproche, ya que silencié su boca con la mordaza, dejando que mordiera la tela, respiró agitado, asustado, más cuando mi doble tomó otro pañuelo y vendó sus ojos. Observé que trató de moverse pero entre los dos lo detuvimos, quiso negarse, sin embargo lo noté muy alterado sin poder ver nada, sin poder pedir ayuda, hasta que le di un beso suave en su frente ya aperlada de sudor, tratando de ubicar quien era, respondí su duda.

— SHH…tranquilo, aún no he terminado, yo aún no estoy satisfecho Morinaga, no es nada de lo que no hallas hecho antes conmigo. — Morinaga se tensó un poco, a final de cuentas no tenía la fuerza necesaria para oponérsenos, éste sueño me está gustando más.

.

POV MORINAGA

Sempai se había tragado completamente mi semen, me impactó mucho saber lo que me espera si recupera el sentido, o lo que me hará mañana, no obstante no reaccionó ni cuando Masaki me dijo que le pediría una felación a sempai para él, al contrario lo empujó haciendo que sacara su miembro de mi interior y se colocó en medio de mis piernas diciendo:

— ¡Ni de loco! Ahora me toca a mí, si quieres saber a cuál de los dos prefiere deberás esperar turno o hacerle felación, pero dudo lo harás correrse como lo hice yo.

Competía con Masaki por hacérmelo, cosa realmente humillante para mí, dos de los hombres a los que he sometido para el sexo, sodomizando mi cuerpo a su antojo sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerlos. Me dio horror observar el duro miembro de sempai presionando ligeramente en mi entrada que se encuentra ansiosa por recibirlo sin que yo quiera que me lo haga. Necesito hacer que reaccione, por lo que insistí una vez más mientras Masaki se levantó y se alejó un poco de nosotros buscando algo en su pequeña maleta:

— ¿¡sempai!? …por fa...vor detente, no sabes lo que ha…

Cubrió mi boca con su mano impidiendo que terminara la frase, observándome como si fuera su almuerzo, me comía completamente con los ojos, no tengo idea de lo que piensa hacerme pero seguro que va a hacérmelo hasta cansarse y junto con Masaki. Necesito que esto pare y entren en razón ambos, sin embargo por más que quise gritar a través de su mano que continúa en mi boca sólo provoque un comentario sucio de Masaki que nos observa:

— ¡Te gusta como gime verdad!

Le entregó un pañuelo a sempai que respondió:

— Quiero oírlo gemir más, se oye tan lindo y dócil…

Al soltar mi boca para amordazarme pretendí decirle:

— Pero..semmmgh.

Aunque en un santiamén me cubrieron la boca con el pañuelo. La cosa que más me atemorizó fue que cubrieron mis ojos dejándome totalmente indefenso, por lo menos al mirar a sempai haciéndome cosas sabía que todo quedaba entre nosotros y él puede salvarme, pero ahora no tengo idea qué ocurrirá. Me sacudí un poco para ver si podía desatarme cuando recibí un tierno beso de sempai con sus palabras para intentar calmarme:

— SHH…tranquilo, aún no he terminado, yo aún no estoy satisfecho Morinaga, no es nada de lo que no hallas hecho antes conmigo.

Al escuchar eso supe de inmediato que nada puedo hacer para salvar mi hombría de lo que me espera. Unas delgadas manos sujetaron mis piernas levantando mi cadera a una posición que jamás imaginé lograr. Mi cuerpo se oponía ante la presión hasta que dejé de pensar en mi cadera pues el miembro de sempai entró de golpe hasta el fondo puesto que ya estoy dilatado desde que Masaki me penetró. Se detuvo cuando su pelvis chocó con la mía expresando:

— Te sientes tan caliente y apretado que me quiero correr dentro de ti como lo haces conmigo, además lo mereces.

— Acaricia su miembro para que se levante de nuevo e intenta penetrarlo apuntado arriba para que fricciones su próstata. — Aconsejó Masaki a sempai.

Volví a tratar de hablar sin éxito entre la mordaza ya que las envestidas y los movimientos con la mano de sempai me desesperon porque estoy muy sensible a razón de mi orgasmo. De inmediato lo consiguió y en cada movimiento dejé de pensar y sólo gemí como pude:

— mmmmnnnnn… mmmgggghh.

Me dobló totalmente hacía arriba la cadera, con mis piernas separadas y torcidas hasta tocar casi con las rodillas mi propio cuerpo se recargó sobre mí moviéndose vertiginosamente de manera bastante ruda, sentí su aliento en mi cara junto con sus quejidos que decían mi nombre una y otra vez haciéndome perder la cordura al ser tomado por el hombre que amo:

— Mori… na… ga… Es tan caliente tu interior, se siente tan bien… quiero que me lo metas mientras te lo hago.

¿Es posible que esté tan drogado como para pedirme que lo penetre mientras él me lo hace? En ese momento su embestida se hizo más profunda mientras su miembro saltó en mi interior causando espasmos de placer pues presionó con fuerza esa zona tan placentera. Al mismo tiempo gimió con fuerza:

— Aaaaahhhh…Duele hazlo más lento… Oh si… ahí muévelo ahí… mmmmggghh.

Sempai gemía indudablemente pues Masaki está haciéndoselo, sus movimientos lentos dentro de mí se volvían profundos y directamente a mi zona más placentera. Me dejó de importar que un tercero se apodera de nuestra intimidad, necesitaba un poco de afecto con sus tiernos besos, el sabor de su boca que me resulta inconfundible y embriagador, aunque inesperadamente con mucho esfuerzo su mano bajó la mordaza recibiéndome con su lengua en mi boca acelerando el placer que me invadía, además de los espasmos de placer en su cuerpo que lo ponían a temblar sobre mí. Lentamente acrecentaron mi sensación haciendo que el placer subiera exponencialmente pues al ser tan lentas las maniobras de sempai en mi interior no me permiten llegar al orgasmo sino sólo subir cada momento al límite sin conseguir sobrepasarlo. La locura se apoderó de mí, agité mi cuerpo con tal de conseguir la tan preciada meta pero logré sobre pasar mi propio límite de excitación sin el orgasmo, hasta que sempai se separó bruscamente y entró finalmente en una estocada magnífica que me permitió alcanzar el cielo con mis piernas que temblaron. Escuché los gemidos de ambos y supe que los tres conseguimos concluir al unísono. El cuerpo sobre mí se retiró y cayó a mi lado, me acarició el rostro y besó mi cuello, la ternura y la sensación en mi piel me indicó que sempai es él que yacía a mi lado totalmente dulce besando tantos lugares de mi cuello y rostro.

Olvidé por unos instantes que todo esto es un embate violento contra mi integridad puesto que el amor que recibo es tan agradable que me envuelve. No obstante mi delirio no duró lo suficiente puesto que el miembro de Masaki se introdujo algo flácido endureciéndose con cada delicado movimiento. Mi cadera me dolía, afortunadamente él mismo lo notó colocando una almohada bajo ella, levantó mis pies de los tobillos sosteniéndolos en el aire entrando y saliendo libremente. No deseaba más orgasmos y menos a la fuerza, pero los labios de sempai en mi cuello comenzaron a mermar mi disposición produciendo una nueva erección, gracias a la forma tan lasciva de succionar mi cuello, prácticamente me devoraba la oreja junto con el cuello. De pronto supe que todo se volvería indescriptible cuando sempai subió colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí metiendo mi pene en su húmedo interior. La posición de sus piernas encuclillas apretaron su entrada a tal grado que el delicioso placer cosquillea por todo mi cuerpo.

— Tetsuhiro que rico me aprietas, te encanta ser forzado. ¿Por qué no le quitas la venda de los ojos para que te vea y se corra? — Nos dijo Masaki.

Sin pensarlo sempai obedeció y pude observar lo que toda la vida me daría sueños húmedos, sempai penetrándose sobre mí y haciendo caras placenteras, su pene saltaba invitándome a tocarlo a pesar de que no podía por estar atado. Apoyó sus manos contra mi abdomen y se movió con fuerza, entró y salió casi completamente, cada que ingresó apreté las esposas pues me consumía la delectación. Todo volvió a llevarme al límite en conjunción con la velocidad de los movimientos tanto de Masaki como de sempai al unísono. Las pulsaciones en mi trasero con la rítmica compresión me elevaron hasta la culminación. Todo se ennegreció con mi último aliento…

.

POV SEMPAI

De verdad que iba a disfrutar esto pues nunca antes lo pensé, siempre me gustó lo que me hacía Morinaga pero al final me detenía una mínima parte, mis prejuicios; sin embargo ahora estoy liberado, me siento flotar sin aquélla atadura mental, el saber si está bien o no. ¡No hay culpa alguna! ¡Él es mi pareja no un extraño! ¡Estoy disfrutándolo y no pienso dejar que se matara ésta sensación de libertad y audacia! Morinaga sería mío por primera vez, sería yo quien lo haría tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Tomé sus caderas posicionándome entre ellas dispuesto a entrar, se ve preparado y ya dilatado porque mi doble ya lo había penetrado, aunque no quitó el hecho que puso resistencia el muy tonto, ¡Ya lo hizo hecho mi doble! ¡Ahora seguía yo! Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en lo idiota que se escuchó eso. Los gemidos eran tan dulces, trataba de ubicarme sin lograrlo, respirando descontroladamente. Empecé a penetrarlo de un solo movimiento por escucharlo gimotear acaloradamente, verlo tan indefenso. Sus sentidos estaban muy aguzados debido a limitación de su vista, todo debe sentirlo con más intensidad; al reflexionar sobre ello me puso más caliente ése pensamiento, así que perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba y me dejé llevar por la creciente sensación de calor que me sobrecogió al entrar de lleno.

Cuando nuestras caderas se unieron, dejé que descansaran sus largas y torneadas piernas sobre mis hombros, ante la vista de mi doble, que no perdía cada movimiento que hacía.

— Te sientes tan caliente y apretado que me quiero correr dentro de ti como lo haces conmigo, además lo mereces.

— Acaricia su miembro para que se levante de nuevo e intenta penetrarlo apuntado arriba para que fricciones su próstata. — Dijo mi doble visiblemente interesado.

Levanté la ceja derecha y sonreí maliciosamente, puesto que eso levantaría más rápido el ánimo del miembro ya flácido de Morinaga, por lo cual lo agarré con firmeza para empezar a masturbarlo, al tiempo que empecé a moverme en un lento vaivén. Morinaga mordió al principio la mordaza conforme las estocadas aumentaron de velocidad, así como el movimiento de mi mano sobre su miembro ya húmedo y duro, vi que intentó hablar con desesperación pero la verdad es que me prende cada vez más su fútil intento de protestar. El calor en mis entrañas se expandía y cosquilleaba, su cara estaba roja tratando de esconderla entre sus brazos inmovilizados, aferrándose desesperado a las esposas, inmerso en las sensaciones magnificadas posterior a su orgasmo previo.

— mmmmnnnnn… mmmgggghh.

¡Qué dulzura de voz! Era lo único que mi mente nublada evocó, aumenté el ritmo de las estocadas, aferrándome a sus caderas, empujando cada vez más, hasta que arrinconé a Morinaga, haciéndolo doblarse de tal forma que sus rodillas casi llegaban a él, ¡es tan flexible! No pensé que semejante gigante pudiera hacerlo. Me recargué sin piedad embelesado por la expresión de él, acercándome más para deleitarme, observando el sudor perlando su rostro sonrojado, las cejas juntas, concentradas en el estímulo de su punto dulce que ya había tocado, ¡ juro que podía ver correr lágrimas bajo la tela que cubría sus ojos! Su rictus de placer y angustia al morder la mordaza, jadeando, escapándosele gemidos entrecortados, era tan bello que me concentré en él sin darme cuenta que yo mismo lo llamé por su apellido como enajenado, una y otra vez como si quisiera remarcarle que sólo él ocupaba mi mente ahora.

— Mori… na… ga… Es tan caliente tu interior, se siente tan bien… quiero que me lo metas mientras te lo hago.

Se oía muy loco pero anhelé que Morinaga me tome al mismo tiempo que yo lo penetro, honestamente yo ya no soy dueño de mí mismo. Intenté acelerar lo más que pude con éste pensamiento tan fuera de lugar, soy un poco lento por ser mi primera vez, pues aún no puedo hacer que Morinaga llegue a su límite, por lo que pude apreciar en los gemidos, el modo en que levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, rozando su nariz respingada contra la mía, su gesto de indescriptible placer por centrarme en su punto dulce sin contemplación. Las ondas de calor se reparten por todo mi cuerpo, yo me encontré abrasado ante la sensación del fuego en todo mi ser, mi eje erecto se puso a punto ante tal visión, hasta que empujé rápido y profundamente… hondo. De reojo vi que mi doble se puso detrás de mí, yo ya no pensaba, la razón me abandonó por completo, porque en ése momento ya no supe cuando mi doble inició toda ésta vorágine, ahora miré a Morinaga posicionarse detrás de mí, con su rostro lleno de lujuria, con su miembro totalmente duro, restregándolo en mi entrada, la cual parecía prepararse.

Hasta que sentí como empujaba en mi interior, abriéndose paso a través de mí, el dolor me atenazó, sujetándome con fuerza de Morinaga, el que yo apresaba, éste se tensó, conteniendo sus movimientos cuando lo penetré más hondo, tan brusco, tan rápido y rudo, un quejido se me salió, pero sentir el trémulo aliento de mi presa indefensa, me hizo soportar la profunda estocada invasora …profunda.

—¿NNNGH?—Me sonreí; se ve tan lindo, tan confuso. Movió su cabeza rozando mi nariz, mis mejillas…como si olfateara. Entonces le dije en medio de quejidos a mi doble:

— Aaaaahhhh…Duele hazlo más lento… Oh si… ahí muévelo ahí… mmmmggghh.

El sentir el bombeo en mi interior, primero lento y fuerte, me hizo retomar mismo el ritmo nuevamente, inconscientemente me dejé llevar por él, hasta que topó su pelvis con mi espalda baja; el calor de ése otro cuerpo hizo que olvide todo, ya no me importó realmente que es lo que vi, ¡Lo que sentí es lo que me arrebata! Por lo que quise arrastrar a Morinaga conmigo. La idea ya no es tan descabellada, el otro a mis espaldas se aferró de mis caderas y cintura con tal fuerza, que sentí una fuerte vibración por todo mi cuerpo. Mi voz se descompuso en jadeos y quejidos con cada estocada propinada certeramente en mi punto sensible, al mismo tiempo, empecé a notar que mi presa estaba tratando de llamar mi atención, buscándome con la cabeza, tratando de alzarla un poco, hasta que rozó otra vez mi cara, intentando tocarla con la nariz; hizo un movimiento con ella a mis labios, tan excitante es sentir su respiración rápida.

Sabía lo que quería, un beso pues yo también lo deseo, es embriagador, estimulante y nuevo, pero a la vez tan confuso. Lo único palpable y seguro es quien está debajo de mí, fue cuando bajé su mordaza, liberando su boca y atrapándola con la mía, intenté beberme su aliento, paladeando su lengua suave y húmeda. Me volvió loco el sonido de nuestros besos tan profundos, de los gemidos que se le escaparon a Morinaga mientras seguí con ritmo pausado las embestidas que le propino, pues el otro que estaba tras de mí empezó a guiar mis movimientos. Mi amante preso se empezó a desesperar, se agitó con fuerza apretándome, lo cual fue momentáneo pero supe que debía acelerar y culminar ya.

Así corté el beso de tajo, separándome un poco, al tiempo que apreté a mi invasor sorpresivamente, debo haberlo llevado al clímax muy fuerte, porque se aferró de tal modo, que entramos los dos al unísono, él en mí, yo en Morinaga, tan fuerte que sentí cómo ambos se corrieron junto conmigo. Temblando en sincronía, los tres soltamos un gemido profundo y ronco, en mi interior el calor líquido me llenó, yo me descargué sobre Morinaga, éste salpicó mi abdomen con su blanco semen, ahora mezclado con su sudor. Fui liberado de mi agarre, yo me recosté a un lado de mi amante aún sometido, jadeaba dócil y débilmente, ya sin fuerzas. Tenía ante mi vista a un ser totalmente indefenso, respiraba con dificultad queriendo recuperar el aliento, me apiadé de su expresión lastimera cuando se quejó, así que lo besé tiernamente, como si tratara de aliviar el esfuerzo al que fue sometido. La figura delante de nosotros, yo ya no podía distinguir quién era, parecía un borrón su rostro, sólo vi cómo volvía a penetrar a Morinaga, el cual ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para oponerse, pero le levantó sus piernas y colocó una almohada bajo su cadera, por la forma en que se quejó, supe que ya no quería más, pero su voz era tan dócil y suave.

En mi pecho algo se inflamó, besando a Morinaga en su cuello, su oreja, comenzó a excitarse nuevamente, definitivamente éste sueño está muy loco.

¡Pero no voy a dejar que ése hombre sin rostro tenga sólo para él a Morinaga!

¡Quien lo hará llegar al clímax seré yo y sé cómo! ¡Maldita sea!

Me levanté decidido, confuso tal vez, pero decidido, posicionándome en el vientre de Morinaga, delante de la silueta que lo volvió a penetrar, guiando el miembro erecto de mi presa en mi interior, ya estaba preparado así que bajé hasta su pelvis sin molestia alguna, tocando mi parte más sensible, lo apreté al sentirlo dentro de mí completamente duro y pulsante, reanudando la onda vibrante de calor en mi cadera que se apoderó de mis sentidos, Morinaga se sacudió levemente.

— Tetsuhiro que rico me aprietas, te encanta ser forzado. ¿Por qué no le quitas la venda de los ojos para que te vea y se corra? — Nos dijo la silueta.

Retiré la venda, me miraba a mí, con ojos entrecerrados, la mirada cristalizada, acalorada, me estaba moviendo encima de él, para llevarlo a su límite pronto, sería únicamente yo el dueño de su orgasmo. Aumenté la velocidad, mientras ya estaba dentro de mí totalmente duro y pulsante. Morinaga respiraba agitado, frenético, manteniéndose firme mientras la silueta tras de mí seguía penetrando su interior, pero yo lo haría venirse… ¡sólo yo lo haría!

Morinaga apretó las esposas, mi interior lo apretó tan fuerte que su calor me llenó tocando mi punto sensible una y otra vez. Se tensaron nuestros músculos aunados a los movimientos de aquél extraño, no dejaba de mirarme con deseo fehaciente de tomarme entre sus brazos, sujetando con fuerza las esposas de piel, tal expresión me hizo llegar a mi límite, arrastrando conmigo a Morinaga el cual se arqueó con fuerza soltando un quejido junto con el extraño y yo también. Mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco mientras el calor inundaba mi interior, la respiración descompuesta de quien estaba tras de mí se atenuó, pues caí rendido sobre mi pobre presa, el cual definitivamente se desmayó exhausto del esfuerzo, así como yo, entré en una cálida oscuridad relajante.

Al día siguiente, fue un crudo despertar, llevaba ya un rato levantado en la orilla de la cama con una almohada sobre mis piernas, recordando cómo encontré a Morinaga cuando apenas abrí los ojos. Luego de un horrible dolor de cabeza, un sabor amargo y pastoso en mi boca, casi me voy de bruces cuando lo encuentro atado con unas esposas de piel a la cama, juntas sus manos, estaba de lado, con las rodillas flexionadas, su cuerpo cubierto con magulladuras y moretones, además del semen que ya se había secado en las sábanas… también el que quedó en el cuerpo de Morinaga. Apenas sí se movía al respirar y se quejaba un poco.

Lo moví un par de veces, pero no despertó, pues seguramente se encuentra completamente noqueado, lo cual no me hizo sentir del todo bien. Fuimos unos idiotas al bajar la guardia y permitir que ése abusivo violador llegara a hacer su cometido; nos tomó a ambos, por lo que me sentí molesto, rabioso, pero el mismo cansancio que no se compara con el que reposa inconsciente a mi lado, me impidió hacer mucho. Embargado en una mezcla de vergüenza, impotencia e ira, porque ésta vez Morinaga fue el que llevó la parte más ruda, según vi. Recordé todo como un maldito sueño…un mal viaje como dirían ahora.

Maldije varias veces, esto me trasladó a cómo empezó nuestra accidentada relación… Morinaga y yo…pero no del todo, porque tenía una maldita sensación de que disfruté todo lo que hicimos ayer en la noche, lo que le hice a ¡aaarghh! ¡Puedo recordarlo!

Sin embargo ya no sabía que pensar luego que leí una nota a mi lado, ése maldito de Masaki la dejó, lo cuál fue el motivo de mi reflexión.

 _"_ _Estimados Morinaga y Souichi…no sé cómo explicarlo, ni mucho menos sé cómo encararles después de lo sucedido, todo lo provoqué yo en un arranque de ira y frustración, sé que no es excusa para todas las cosas que hicimos ayer, sólo sé que quería desquitar todo lo que mi familia me hizo y el rechazo de Kunihiro. Lo que le hice a él fue una muestra, me sentí tan mal de haber traicionado y tratado como basura al único ser que de verdad me amó…Tetsuhiro. Por eso lo busqué, fue cierto que en parte quería verlo, pero previo a nuestro encuentro, los había vigilado, vi cómo él te sonreía, se veía más vivo y animado contigo Souichi, más feliz de lo que yo alguna vez pude hacerlo sentir, todo ése sentimiento me abrasó una furia y celos incontrolables, porque sabía que había perdido definitivamente a mi Tetsuhiro._

 _Así que di rienda a mis instintos más ocultos drogándolos, yo quería tomar a Tetsuhiro, hacértelo a ti para humillarlo por osar olvidarme cuando fui su primer amor…¡su primer amante! ¡Quería hacerle ver que es y seguiría siendo mío por siempre! Me sentí tan humillado por sólo ser un amargo recuerdo, que no razoné nada, lo hice, lo tomé a la fuerza, lo violé delante de quien más amaba y también te lo hice por despecho y coraje. Pero hubo un punto que se tornó en mi contra al ver cómo competías por él, totalmente fuera de ti Souichi, demostrando que no le cederías a nadie lo que más amas, dispuesto a pelear y marcar tu territorio. Creo que ambos nos sobrepasamos y dejamos a Tetsuhiro bastante maltratado, así que te suplico no lo abandones, sé gentil con él y cuídalo, vi su rostro cuando lo tomaste, cuando te montaste, ésa mirada era de profunda pasión encendida por una sola cosa…amor. Lo que yo tuve con él, definitivamente está muerto, quise revivirlo, pero hay que ser honestos, no soy competencia para ti y me di cuenta ayer que con la mirada pedía más de ti. Para tratar de pasar el evento quiso apoyarse en ti siempre, tú le respondiste. Por eso ahora sé que ¡Él te ama tanto Souichi! Yo reconozco mi derrota y mi error, estoy muy avergonzado por someterlos a tal cosa, jamás me cruzaré en sus vidas, buscare ayuda para tratar esto que tengo, así no haré sufrir a nadie más. Sólo te pido… haz por siempre feliz a Tetsuhiro, haz que borre de su mente éste horrible evento y que me olvide también, en la mesita te dejo la llave de las esposas para que lo sueltes._

 _Atte.._

 _Masaki Junya"_

Con ésa confesión quién puede decir más nada, luego de mucho pensarlo, opté por guardar la carta, cuando Morinaga esté listo se la daré, una parte de mí quiere matar a ése bastardo …y la otra le tiene lástima. Eso sin nombrar de la culpa que siento por ver cómo quedó mi idiota ¡Así es! ¡MI IDIOTA! Porque nunca será de él, Morinaga es y siempre será mío, se lo demostré ayer con ayuda de las drogas, ¡Pero vio que conmigo no se juega!

En cuánto a lo otro, ¡sigue siendo un imbécil si cree que dejaré a Morinaga por lo que sucedió! Ni él ni yo estábamos en totalmente en nuestros cabales gracias a la droga de Junya, nunca lo dejaré, ya veremos cómo superar esto, dudo que tengamos que buscar ayuda profesional, sin embargo, si se requiere…lo haremos, pero nunca dejaré a Morinaga ¡primero muerto!

Me acerqué a mi pobre Morinaga, una punzada me hizo sentir tan mal cuando lo desaté, tenía marcas moradas del esfuerzo que hizo por liberarse y se lastimó. Besé sus muñecas una y otra vez, entre lágrimas que se me escaparon, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, no podía despertar de tan fatigado que está, pensé dejarlo recuperar fuerzas con el sueño, cuando despierte curaré sus laceraciones, por mientras empezaré a moverme para ver por él ahora, porque dudo pueda moverse bien en por lo menos dos días. Antes de levantarme lo besé en los labios, y murmuré al oído.

— A ver si dejas de ser tan ingenuo…tarado. Perdóname por haber sido tan rudo contigo, pero mentiría si no te digo que me gustó hacértelo, espero no te enojes como lo hice contigo la primera vez… ¿me oíste cabezón?...Te amo.

.

POV MORINAGA

Abrí los ojos con un dolor indescriptible en la cadera y las muñecas, me encontraba solo en la cama tapado con una sábana, intenté levantarme pero fue inútil mi cuerpo no respondió ante mis órdenes. Observé las marcas moradas en mis muñecas y me asusté de pensar en lo que ocurrió con Masaki y sempai. Mientras reflexionaba entró sempai mirando al piso:

— ¿Morinaga te encuentras bien?

— Estoy muy cansado y me duele todo, más la cadera. — Respondí con desdén.

Un pequeño brinco y el rojo en su rostro me indicaron que estaba consciente de las cosas que ocurrieron ayer con Masaki.

— Todo es tu culpa, invitaste al maldito violador a nuestra casa. Ahora levántate no seas llorón, mereces que te golpee por ser tan idiota, pero te lo pasaré sólo porque pareces estar realmente lastimado. Dormiste todo el día pues ya es de noche.

— ¿Qué pasó con Masaki?

— No lo sé estúpido, me levanté y estábamos solos.

— Lo siento mucho sempai, no sé cómo podría compensarte por hacerte pasar algo así, si quieres me mudaré lejos para evitarte problemas. Prometo no volver a…

— Ya no te hagas el mártir, no podías saber que ese tipo estaba loco.

Con mucho esfuerzo me senté en la cama, pero no pude levantarme en los pies. Entonces supliqué:

— Por favor, necesito ir al baño ¿me ayudas?

— Si no hay remedio…

Caminamos juntos y me ayudo sin rechistar, al volver a la habitación me trajo algo de comida y se sentó en la orilla de la cama diciendo:

— Debes comprender que no era yo mismo. — Lo dijo en un tono que me pareció a una disculpa, yo me quedé atónito, porque luego de que cené algo, sempai empezó a curarme las magulladuras de mis muñecas que estaban moradas y ardían. Al ponerme los vendajes atisbó un brillo en el rabillo de sus hermosos ojos color miel, para luego besarme las muñecas lastimadas, con gran asombro me quedé blanco de la sorpresa sin saber qué decir.

Se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Luego de eso nunca volvimos a mencionar eso que pasó, aunque de vez en cuando le permití a sempai tomarme de esa misma forma puesto que ambos disfrutamos entregarnos mutuamente, poco a poco perdió la vergüenza haciéndome tan feliz con sus cambios a pesar de que al principio no quise que ocurriera algo así, supe que al tomarme como suyo, todo su amor llegó desde él hasta mi corazón.

.

.

.

Si llegaron hasta aquí se que disfrutaron esta historia conjunta que disfrutamos realizando, les agradecemos de antemano los comentarios a todos los que nos lean. Un saludo y nos vemos en las siguientes historias.


End file.
